


Observation

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [54]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt from lilgreyeyes: Hello! I'm resubmitting this prompt coz I honestly don't mind waiting for you to fill this - I'd really love to see how you write this scenario :) Can you write something semi-canonish, but have Klaus and Caroline going into a relationship while she's at Whitmore? Like, I've read tons of amazing fics that jump off of S5 and S6, but they're always set in NOLA. I'd love to read a fic where Klaus visits her in college, and the fic stays in that general setting? Thank you so much!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever (and the same for everyone else waiting on a prompt from me)! I had to dig into my vague recollection of Season 5, so I probably shouldn't promise complete accuracy. BUT, I hope (it makes sense) you like it!
> 
> Set after the Forwood breakup, Klaus's secret ties to Augustine bring him back to campus in hopes of keeping Caroline safe.

It was an old project, he hadn't thought of it in decades. When he caught wind of the nascent Augustine Society, Klaus considered the supernatural research group an opportunity to break his curse with new methods. A mysterious benefactor with access to vampire blood and magical lore was just the ticket for him to gain footing in the group. They had failed time and again in releasing his werewolf side, and Klaus eventually lost interest.

That interest was immediately sparked again once Caroline announced her intent to enroll at Whitmore College. A few phone calls and forged documentation, and suddenly a Mikaelson heir to their original donor reappeared on the Society's radar.

As difficult as it was, he had left Mystic Falls behind with the full intention of giving Caroline the space to grow out of her small-town life. New Orleans offered plenty in the way of distraction, though the witches were far too cocky if they thought he believed the wolf's child was truly his. Still, Klaus didn't mind playing games with Marcel while Caroline attempted to have a human life at university. It wouldn't be forever, and he wanted to be easy for her to find when she inevitably knocked on his door.

Compelled vampires would surely catch Caroline's attention on such a small campus. Augustine might have been annoyingly persistent in maintaining their vervain supply, but Klaus managed to invite a few key players to a "workshop" in New Orleans. The three days away gave him plenty of time to drain them of vervain and compel their memories away, along with new instructions: keep an eye on Caroline Forbes and report directly to him for updates.

He figured it was simple enough, but Klaus had unfortunately discounted Caroline's ability to find trouble - and the danger Augustine posed to the entire campus.

"You've done what?!"

The phone call had come at the worst time, since Rebekah and Marcel had revealed particularly damning information that demanded a response.

"It's called the Ripper virus," the director explained excitedly. "Apparently, there is another vampire on campus. One of our students was attacked by the escaped subject, but he was suddenly healed without a single memory of the incident."

Swallowing down the certainty that Caroline was involved, Klaus focused on the prospects of her safety. "So you injected this Ripper virus into your student, murdered him, and released him to feed on other vampires?" Too similar to Mikael before he died, Klaus refused to leave Caroline exposed to another hunter. "End the experiment, now."

"We can't do that." The automatic answer was a surprise, considering the director was compelled to follow all commands. "The vampire that was Jesse seems to have been taken in, we assume by the vampire that turned him. Feeding from its blood will make him too strong for us to take down, but we shouldn't have to. The humans will be safe from him."

Klaus's fangs dropped automatically, and he ended the call before he could break the phone in frustration. The humans might be safe, but the vampire kind enough to shelter him wouldn't have that luxury. Klaus knew it had to be Caroline; the Salvatores wouldn't allow Elena around such a threat. Caroline rarely received the same protection.

He needed to stay in New Orleans, to make Rebekah and Marcel pay for their treachery. Instead, Klaus found himself booking the first flight to Virginia.

* * *

Unused to hiding after Mikael's demise, Klaus didn't like the discomfort he felt at skulking around the Whitmore campus. His eyes were constantly alert for a familiar shade of blonde, not wanting the embarrassment of being caught - and yelled at - by a certain baby vampire. He was there for purely observational purposes, after all, not to interfere with her life.

The same could not be said of Augustine, however. As soon as he arrived, Klaus abused his fiduciary power to take control of the society. Only their rogue doctor put up any fuss, but Dr. Wes Maxfield was hardly an obstacle for the Original Hybrid. With Maxfield's bosses well under his thumb, Klaus confidently rescinded permission for all experimentation until the new subject was captured.

"It's safe," Maxfield had insisted. "The vampire won't hurt the humans."

Knowing he needed to keep up the ruse, Klaus couldn't reveal his connection to Caroline nor her vampirism. The doctor hadn't been compelled, likely filled to the brim with vervain considering his work. Killing him would just draw more attention to Augustine, and those from Mystic Falls were likely already suspicious. "As long as he's fed," Klaus had pointed out. "Once the vampires are gone, he will need another blood source. Find him."

The task was easier than expected, considering the vampire turned himself in after a disturbing realization. "What did you do to me?" Jesse had asked Maxfield, horrified. "I was just coming to grips with being a vampire, but I didn't want to feed until I bit her lip. You want me to feed on the girl I like?"

"You did find a vampire," Maxfield boasted. "Who is it?"

Jesse looked scared and confused, and Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Moving quickly, he pinched a nerve on Maxfield's shoulder until the doctor passed out - only leading to more confusion for the newly turned Jesse. "What- Wh- Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"Klaus!"

Both men turned to find a livid Caroline, arms crossed as she blocked the door out of Maxfield's lab. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Canting his head to the side, Klaus's eyes narrowed. "I could ask the same of you," he countered, stepping between her and Jesse. "I'm sure you're aware that you ran into an anti-vampire stronghold, heedless of your own safety."

"Caroline, what's going on?"

Without bothering to fight an eye roll this time, Klaus twisted Jesse's neck with a sick crack before he could approach Caroline.

"Seriously?" she cried in irritation. Rushing forward, Caroline managed to catch the fallen vampire. "Jesse isn't anti-vampire, he's still learning. He just ran out of the party after-" She quickly shut her mouth, instead focusing on settling the boy more comfortably on the ground.

Something clicked in Klaus's mind at her explanation. "You're the one he bit," he realized with a sigh. "Of course. I release your precious Tyler back to you, and you have to choose another dangerous predator."

"All of that sounds like none of your business," Caroline snapped, standing at her full height to poke him in the chest. "Again, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You're the one who chose to attend Whitmore, despite the Augustine Society's fervent desire to eradicate the vampire species," he explained haughtily, stepping into her space. Klaus was pleased she held her ground, their chests barely brushing against each other. "It just so happens that I helped the group get their start. Forgive me for making sure you survive this old, college try."

Taken aback, Caroline glanced over him shrewdly. "Have you been spying on me?" She scoffed when he remained silent. "I swear, Klaus. Tyler and I broke up literally three days ago. You don't get to swoop in like this, especially pretending it's about my safety."

Klaus wanted to feel offended at her assumption, but something about the way her hair bounced in her aggravated state just made him smile. "I hadn't heard about your breakup, love. So sorry," he replied, sounding not very sorry at all.

"And then you go and break Jesse's neck," she sighed. Her fingers rubbed at her temples. "He doesn't like Augustine, they're the ones that officially turned him. Something happened when he tasted my blood, and he vamped here."

"They modified his transition, so that he could only feed on vampires," Klaus explained darkly. "He would have killed you if he hadn't run away." Gripping her shoulders, he looked her over carefully. "Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?"

Shrugging him off, Caroline did look somewhat mollified. "I'm fine. Poor Jesse, though."

"Yes," Klaus nodded, looking down at the prone vampire. "I presume you would have a problem with me killing him."

"Of course!"

Klaus sighed. "Pity. Then you leave me no choice but to remain here, if only to keep an eye on Augustine's progress."

Floored, Caroline's eyes fluttered to meet his. "Wha- But, New Orleans-"

"Will be just fine without me," he interrupted. "You, however, obviously need some backup if you're going to take in every troubled soul that comes your way on this infernal campus."

"You can't just waltz back into my life because of your insane need to control the universe," Caroline pointed out, though not as harshly as Klaus expected.

Perhaps that was why he chose a more reasonable offer. "I promise not to interfere," he vowed softly. "As long as you take the proper precautions, I shall merely busy myself with Augustine unless you feel the need to reach out."

She pinned him with a hard, calculating look. "Why?"

He stared back. "You know why," he answered without hesitation. "I mean it, Caroline. Call me if you need me. I don't trust the doppelganger or the Salvatores to keep you safe."

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but seemed to think better of it. "Okay," she agreed. Glancing to where Maxfield lay, she frowned. "Is that my bio professor?"

"He's alive," Klaus clarified. "Just take care of yourself, love."

Jesse stirred before she could respond, but her meaningful look to Klaus was more than enough for the moment. Even as she helped the boy out of the lab, Klaus was gratified to see her look back. "Thank you," she said before flashing them both away.

With a deep breath, Klaus tried to ignore the pang in his chest at letting Caroline walk away from him again. "You're welcome," he answered, long after she had gone.

* * *

His phone buzzed against his nightstand. Klaus didn't care to look at it, he'd been avoiding calls from Elijah all day. Deciding to settle in his Mystic Falls mansion, however, the stillness was starting to get to him. A distraction might be preferable to the lonely night.

When he checked the display, it wasn't his brother calling. "Caroline," he answered hurriedly. He had only just left her an hour before. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead." The small voice wavered through the line; she was clearly shaken. "Elena killed him."

Sighing in relief it wasn't any of the hundred scenarios he had been prepared to avenge, Klaus still wondered at her decision to call him. "What can I do?"

"I can't go back to the dorm right now," Caroline admitted miserably. "I'm just wandering around campus."

Klaus felt frozen, his heart pounding in his ears. She couldn't be asking what he thought she was. "What do you need from me, sweetheart?"

It takes her a long while to answer. "Will you come walk with me? I don't want to be alone."

He was out the door before she could finish. The wretched college experience was just another obstacle for him to outlast before Caroline might consider a future with him, and it managed to bring them together even in the meantime. Though her phone call might not be a declaration of anything deep or lasting, Klaus couldn't help but feel like it was a start.


End file.
